Accelerating Towards Death
by Dia
Summary: hinted m/m, includes swearing, and major angst. This is what happens when you're a minute too late and harbor a unneeded, yet fatal guilt.


-I haven't written lately ::sigh:: I have this strange mixture of having millions of plot bunnies gnawing at my legs and  
having writer's block. The song ' Angry' is owned by Matchbox 20. Can't I *ever* write a happy fic?  
  
-Dia presents to you  
  
-Through the Wind Shield~  
  
-I sit here, waiting for the light to change green. My hands gripping the stearing wheel tightly, my palms sweating  
under the pressure of my grip. It is only spring and I'm perspiring like mad. With one hand I wipe of the droplets  
of sweat off my glasses. Sometimes I really despise being England's Head of Aurors.  
  
-I look at the passanger seat, the light still hadn't turned green. There lay a file and a Colt-45, my only defence at  
the moment. Sometimes, on ocassions such as these, I hate having to personate muggle policemen.  
  
-At the side of my eye I spy the quick change of the light from red to green. I press the pedal and the old Cadilac's  
engines groan and my speed gage goes from 0 mph to 10mph. My foot presses harder on the pedal and the   
roar of the engine fills my ears. I feel the pounding wind slip through the crack in the window and ruffle my allready  
disleveled hair.   
  
-As the old Cadillac manuevers down US19, the trails of smoke appear in the horizon. Maybe I'm to late, and the  
Death Eater's allready had completed what they wanted to accomplish. What I wanted to prevent. In the frenzy of  
the situation. I slam on the pedal, bringing my formidable 65mph to a 80mph.  
  
-I feel the wind rush with more force through the window crack. I see a mass of metal and furious fires scattered   
along the road mixed with the white vans of ambulances and the red of fire trucks. I urge the old engine to move  
faster.  
  
- I pass by the wreckage of what seems to be a totaled black limosine. I pull over to the side, and jerk the car into  
park. I grasp the metal handle with sweaty hands and thrust the car door open. I rush out and run over to  
Cecil Diggory.  
  
- " What happened here?" I say between gasps for breath.  
  
-" It seems that the Death Eater's got their information and at the same time got some innocent muggles killed. At  
the moment, they're trying to get the bodies out of the damaged cars.  
  
-" What did the Death Eater's want?" I ask, staring at crunched folds of black metal. I focus on the passanger   
seat.  
  
-" A simple file holding the plans of operation for the Muggle Kindness plan." Cecil said, following my gaze   
towards the passanger seat of the demolished automobile.  
  
-"Strange.." I say, watching the firefighter's and aurors struggle to lift the body out of the shattered wind shield  
opening.  
  
- I hold my breath. I see the head coming out, Cecil does the same.  
  
-I heat the callings for medical attention and I run to have a veiw of the body. Cecil follows at a slower pace.  
  
-I look at the figure. It's body and facial features distorted. There is one thing for sure.  
  
-That body used to belong to a wizard.  
  
-"The body is unidentifiable. By appearance of clothing it looks to be a body of a wizard. We should check for  
indentification." Cecil says. I shake my head in silent agreement and duck into the car. I spy the black leather  
seats, sprinkled with blood and shattered glass. I start to worry. It looks to be...Draco's car. I catch a glimpse of  
a wallet, painted crimson. I reach to it and open it with a gentle hand. I flip through the credit cards and look at the  
liscence.  
  
-My emerald eyes catch one familiar smile and name.  
  
-Draco Malfoy.  
  
-I back out of the car with the ruined wallet in hand. Why would Lucius have to kill his own god damn son? Why  
did those assholes steal away my Draco? Why the fuck did Draco have to be on the road today? I ask fate angrily.  
I blink away crystal tears and hand the wallet to Cecil.  
  
-" The person is Draco Malfoy. Here, this is my evidence." I say without looking in Cecil's sky blue eyes. I walk   
away, and take my last glimpse at the unrecognisable body of Draco Malfoy. A trail of silent tears travel down my  
face.  
  
- I walk my way through the confused chaos of auror's, doctor's, and firefighter's. I reach my car and lay my hand  
on the metal handle. I stand there crying, cursing the world for it's cruelty, for what seemed like an enternity. Till I  
scrimped enough strength to open the door, and I seat myself in the driver's seat in a defeated fashion.  
  
-I jerk the car out of park and press the speed petal and go into a U-turn . I go down the same road I once   
speeded down.  
  
- I flick the radio on and move the dial to a random station. Luckily, I hit the begining of the song and listen. What  
else can I do? I can't prevent my lover's death, I doom everybody I'm in contact with. I start to feel myself leave the  
anger and rage, and sink down into the merciless depths of self-pity.  
  
~*So scream you, out from the bitter ache*~  
~*Heavy on memory, you need most*~  
~*still want love, ugly, smooth, and delicate*~  
~*not without affection, not alone*~  
  
~*And instead of wishing that it would get better*~  
~*man you're seeing that you just get angrier*~  
  
~*And it's good that I'm not angry*~  
~*I just need to get it over,*~  
~*I'm not angry anymore*~  
  
~*Cry when you cry, run when you run*~  
~*love when you love*~  
~*represent the ashes*~  
~*that you leave behind*~  
  
~*And instead of wishing that the road  
had shoulder*~  
~*man you're seeing that you're sinking over time*~  
  
~*And it's good that I'm not angry*~  
~*I just need to get it over*~  
~*I'm not angry*~  
~*it's dragging me under*~  
~*I'm not angry*~  
  
~*I'm not angry it's never been enough*~  
~*it gets inside and it tears you up*~  
~*I'm not angry but I've never been above it*~  
~*you see through me don't you*~  
  
-I've been in love. That love has been dead for 10 minutes. I am angry at everything, including the Holy He-She.  
I'm running away from it all.  
  
-I'm going below sadness. I am angry and depressed at the same time. I am drifting into madness.  
  
-I have done everything. I have felt everything. I have destroyed almost everything.  
  
-Almost everything.  
  
-I see through my tears that the light ahead had turned red. I don't even make an attempt to move my foot to the   
break. I just add more pressure to the accelerator, working the engine full tilt to take me to death faster.  
  
-I hear the holloring of horns and the alarms of voices. I don't care. I see a white corvet jut out of the lane. I don't  
bother to slam on the breaks. I just allow the old cadilac to plow onto the side of the corvet.  
  
-I hear the crunch of colliding metal. Funny, I didn't buckle my seat belt.  
  
-I feel my motionless body fly into the window sheild, and a flash of light follows.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Was that depressing? If ya' didn't know, that was Harry's PoV and I hinted a relationship between Harry and   
Draco. I'm sorry if I had offended people by calling god the 'Holy He-She' it's just that Harry's pissed and doesn't  
give a damn to formalties. This fic wrote itself, so don't blame me! All characters belong to J.K Rowling with the  
exception of Cecil Diggory, which I made up. Sorry for not attempting to make anything happy! I may write a   
happy sequel to this. The world may never know!  
  
-Dia 


End file.
